Buzby
Entrance Buzby gets kicked out of his old hive and lands on the battlefield. Special Moves Neutral B: Garden Golden Tools Buzby throws one of two projectiles, which can be selected by pressing down as you hold B: Acorns deal stronger amounts of damage but move slower after thrown. Blueberries go faster, but they can stick onto opponents for two seconds afterwards, slowing down their movement. You can also throw the projectiles downwards while flying (done while holding up after a jump). Side B: Buzby's Spelling Bee Buzby hosts a brief spelling bee, telling his closest opponent (or multiple ones, depending on how many there are), to spell a randomly chosen word. The opponents are then given six seconds to spell the word called by Buzby (unless they finish early). Right answers can restore health, while wrong answers or not answering in time add damage to your health. After one word is spelled, Buzby must wait a second before he can issue another spelling round. The opponents control's during this move are as follows: Moving the control stick up and down moves through the letters. Pressing A selects a letter. Pressing B cancels your previous letter selection, allowing them to revise it. Up B: Launching Twig Buzby launches himself upwards by jumping on a big twig. You can stay the twig for three seconds, which helps to determine how far Buzby will fly. After using it, Buzby must wait for another second to use another twig to launch. Down B: The King's Hive Buzby sets up a miniature hive, which can be used for healing Buzby for a short amount of time, along with his teammates. However, Buzby must be careful about using his hive: using it too many times could make him slower in speed. While you are healing, the hive can be destroyed by strong attacks from opponents, and Buzby is still vulnerable from attacks behind him. Final Smash: Big Bully Croaker Buzby opens the forbidden garden gate, revealing a monstrous frog named Big Bully Croaker, who enters the stage. Using the control stick moves him around, allowing him to remove various traps from opponents and damage those in his way. Pressing A has Croaker croak, creating shockwaves that stun nearby opponents. Pressing B has Big Bully Croaker shoot his tongue, hitting opponents in the way of it.. After 13 seconds or if the frog gets KO'ed, Buzby returns to the battlefield. KO Sounds KO Sound #1: "Not cool!" KO Sound #2: "O-U-C-H: ouch!" Star KO: *cries* Taunts Up: "Rules?! I don't like rules!" Side: "I'm king, K-I-N-G: king!" Down: "It's time to take care of some bees-ness!" Victory Options Option 1: Sings "I'm Buzby, the King of the Beeeees! Oh yeah!" Option 2: Says "B-Y-E: bye!" and flies away Option 3: "I want everyone to come over to my house today for a big party!" Lose Pose: Buzby covers his face in shame. Regular Attacks Neutral Jabs: Does several dance moves. Dash Attack: Smash Attacks * Sd: * Up: Says "Stinger!" while moving his body upwards. * Dn: Tilt Attacks * Sd: * Up: * Dn: Aerial Attacks * N-Air: * F-Air: * B-Air: * U-Air: * D-Air: Throws * Grab: * Forward: * Back: * Up: * Down: Misc. * Ledge Attack: * 100% Ledge Attack: * Ground Attack: * Trip Attack: Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Zero Category:Playable Characters Category:Hermie and Friends Category:Christians Category:Anti Heros Category:Elvis Impersonator Category:Male Category:Bug Category:Bees Category:People who have an awesome Jacket Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Lawl Zero Video Movesets